


Use Your Allusion

by queenofcrossroads



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I mean more like teacher/uncle, M/M, Teacher/Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcrossroads/pseuds/queenofcrossroads
Summary: Gob is left in charge of Maeby when Lindsay and Tobias take a family vacation and has to attend her parent-teacher conference. There, he meets her lit teacher and he makes a tiny mistake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the shitty title, I literally just now realized I had to think of one and I decided to go with the scene that made me choose the subject Tony would teach. There are literally no mentions of that scene in the fic lol
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, this bish wrote a multichapter, whaaat? I mean, it's still pretty short so don't get your hopes up lol.   
> It's finished so there will be periodic updates.
> 
> It happens around season 1 I guess, but it has a s2 reference. And I've changed things a little, so Gob kinda gave up magic when he got into the Hot Cops and gave up the Hot Cops when he started dating Marta.
> 
> It's also the AU no one wanted so it's completely self indulgent. The premise is very loosely based on a Trixya fic I Loved (I can't remember its name but I'll look for it if anyone's interested.) I stole Tony's "real" last name from nerdyscully and Queen_Andr0meda lol It's just a really good name.
> 
> It's unbetaed cause I didn't wanna bother anyone with it lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

When Lindsay and Tobias said they'd be going on a family vacation and asked Gob to take care of things, he had just assumed they meant watering the plastic plants or keeping the liquor cabinet filled. What Gob was not expecting was to have to take care of Maeby all on his own. And sure, Michael cooked most of the meals, and woke the kids up in the morning, and helped them with their homework. Plus, Maeby was a rather independent kid and seemed busy most of the time. But still, he had been left with the hardest task of all: attending her parent-teacher conference.

  
Completely unaware of what he was supposed to do, Gob sat through rather bad meetings with her teachers. They all agreed that, while she was a smart girl, she lacked the discipline and incentive to try to do well in her classes.

  
By the time he had his last meeting, he was exhausted. Perhaps that is the reason why, as soon as he walked in the room and saw the lit teacher, Mr. Wunderlich, facing away trying to retrieve something from a cabinet too high for him, Gob exclaimed, _"Wow, I'd kill for that ass."_

  
The teacher turned immediately, red as a tomato, cleared his throat and said, _"Hi. You must be Mr. Funke."_

  
_"Oh, God, no,"_ said the Bluth as he approached him, _"I'm Maeby's uncle"_. And while standing incredibly close to the teacher, he reached up and handed him the file he was trying to get.

  
_"Gob Bluth"_ he said with a charming smile that was still inches from the shorter man's face, taking his hand to shake it.

  
_"Anthony Wunderlich. Nice to meet you. Please, take a seat."_

  
Gob plopped down on the chair inelegantly and braced himself for the review.

 

_"Listen, Mr. Bluth,"_

 

_"Please, call me Gob. Mr. Bluth is my brother."_

 

Mr. Wunderlich nodded in agreement before squinting at that last part.

 

_"And I know what you're going to say: Maeby has potential but doesn't follow through. I've heard it a lot today."_

 

 _"Actually, Mr. Bluth- Gob,"_ the taller man nodded at the self-correction, _"Maeby is an outstanding student. Her report on_ The Old Man and the Sea _was the most insightful I've read in a while."_

  
_"Isn't it called_ The Young Man and the Beach _? I swear I saw the trailer for that."_

  
Mr. Wunderlich looked confused, _"Well, anyway, yes, she should pay more attention in class, but whatever you're doing at home to motivate her, keep doing that. She could go places."_

  
Gob smiled at that, feeling proud of himself for nailing the interview (and of Maeby, sure) and thanked the teacher. They shook hands once more and he experienced a new rush, probably out of the delayed pride surge for his niece. Surely.

 

\--

 

Back at the model home, Gob was doing his daily reading when his brother started inquiring about that day's meetings.

 

Engrossed in his magazine, Gob replied, _"I should be in this Poof."_

 

_"Don't be rude, Gob, you shouldn't call Mr. Wunderlich that. Please, tell me you d_ _idn't do it to his face."_

 

The older man was struck by sudden realization, _"Wait, the lit teacher is gay?"_ Michael nodded, _"Oh, he's going to think I was hitting on him."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how obvious is it I've never seen The Magic Show? Lol sorry

Gob kept thinking about his interactions with the teacher all week. He felt bad he had misled Mr. Wunderlich, making him think he was gay. Gob, the poster child for heterosexuality, _as if the man in the $5000 suit could be into a guy, come on!_ So he decided he had to fix the misconception he had created.

 

Heading to school to "pick up Maeby", he started thinking about how he would break the news to the handsome teacher. _Wait, handsome? Where did that even come from? Did he think Mr. Wunderlich was-_

 

_"Uncle Gob, what are you doing here?"_ Asked his niece when she found him spacing out. That seemed to bring him back to reality.

 

_"I came to pick you up, of course"_

 

Maeby looked at him suspiciously, _"OK, let me get George Michael."_

 

_"Yeah, no, before you do that, there's something I need to do. Where's your lit teacher?"_

 

Maeby eyed him curiously, _"I think he's in the auditorium. He's trying to put together this weird musical-"_

 

_"Cool, you kids just wait here. I won't be long."_ Gob said walking away.

 

_"He's not coming back."_ Maeby muttered to herself.

 

\--

 

_"No, no, no, you have to pretend not to notice her, stop flirting!"_

 

Mr. Wunderlich's face lit up when he saw Gob and he could feel himself smiling back as he stood at the back of the auditorium. Turning back to the kids, the teacher exclaimed, _"OK, let's call it a day. No one's getting any better any time soon."_

 

Once the class had left, Mr. Wunderlich finally approached him.

 

_"Mr. Bluth- Gob. What brings you here?"_

 

_"Oh, I was just picking up my niece and I thought I'd stop by to- Is that a Zig Zag Girl illusion?"_ He asked, losing track of the reason why he was there.

 

Mr. Wunderlich looked behind, _"Oh, yeah, we're doing 'The Magic Show' this year, as per my suggestion."_   He said with pride.

 

_"I love magic!"_ Gob replied excitedly, _"I'm somewhat of a magician myself."_

 

The teacher beamed at that and then hesitated, _"Well, I was just heading out, actually. There's a show at the Gothic Castle in a couple hours. Would you, uhm, would you care to join me?"_

 

The Bluth nodded happily, _"Yes! Yeah, sure, I'd like that."_

 

_"Great!"_ Mr. Wunderlich said, but suddenly remembered, _"Wait, didn't you say you were picking up Maeby?"_

 

_"Yeah, no, she can take the bus home."_ He said nonchalantly.

 

_"Well, if you're certain."_ Replied the teacher unconvinced.

 

\--

 

Time flew as the two men waited for the show to start, talking about magic and life, realizing how much they had in common. They then criticized the act together, pointing out the things they would do differently and trying to decipher how the magician was doing everything. They were well into their fifth beer when it was announced that the place was closing soon. Gob, not wanting the night to be over, offered to give Mr. Wunderlich a ride.

 

_"Oh, I live two blocks away, but thanks anyway."_

 

Gob's disappointment must have been visible, because the teacher added, _"But I had so much fun! We should definitely do this again."_

 

The Bluth smiled and nodded, _"Yeah, same."_

 

Mr. Wunderlich returned the smile and looked down shyly. When he met Gob's eyes again, a shiver went down the taller man's spine and he felt drawn to the other in a scary way. The lit teacher's face suddenly seemed closer and he felt he could drown in those clear blue eyes that were staring at his lips.

 

_"Well, uhm, bye!"_ Gob exclaimed taking a step back and shattering the moment.

 

The other man looked surprised for a second but regained his composure quickly, extending a hand for the Bluth to shake, _"See you soon."_ He replied, lackluster, and walked away.

 

Gob was left standing alone with too much information to process, when he remembered he was there to let Mr. Wunderlich know he was not gay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what, Mitchell? Two can cut to a ridiculous scene.

Gob decided it was better not to see Mr. Wunderlich again. By this point it would have been embarrassing to declare he was not gay, and he felt that, if they kept meeting, he might do something he would regret. He wasn't sure what it would even be, him being straight and all, but the feeling was there nonetheless.

 

That did not stop him from swinging by the school a few times to pick up his niece and nephew, although he was certainly not disappointed when he was unable to spot he man he had been thinking of. 

 

To keep his mind off things, Gob decided to go see a magic show at the Gothic Castle, since after his date with the teacher _(wait, no, it wasn't a date, just two bros hanging out)_ , his interest for magic had been reignited.

 

The sign at the door read _"Amateur night. Tonight: Tony Wonder"_. Gob thought to himself that it was a cool name and went in. He ordered himself a scotch and sat down at the back.

 

As he waited for the show to begin, he started planning an act of his own. Gob had put his magic career on hold once he had joined the Hot Cops, but now that he had quit, he figured he should get back into his passion.

 

When the magician came on to stage, startling him out of his thoughts, Gob realized it was none other than Mr. Wunderlich. He considered leaving for a minute but the teacher's stage presence was too mesmerizing for the Bluth to move. He had never seen something like that before: the way he moved, talked, charmed his audience. He had no choice but to watch it till the end, when he decided to sneak out before being spotted. Of course, by the time he had paid for his tab and gone out, the magician was outside smoking a cigarette.

 

_"Gob!"_ He exclaimed when he saw him, _"What are you doing here? Did you catch my show?"_

 

_"Yeah,"_ Gob weighed his options for a second. He knew he should excuse himself and keep his distance with the teacher to avoid complications. That is why he replied, _"yeah, it was amazing!"_

 

Mr. Wunderlich thanked him and he went on excitedly, _"I loved it so much. You have to teach me how you did the disappearing rabbit illusion!"_

 

The other man blushed and nodded, _"Well, I guess since you're a magician, too."_

 

He got close and started whispering in his ear, but Gob simply tuned out whatever was coming out of the magician's mouth and focused on how it all felt. Mr. Wunderlich smelled really nice, although he certainly had a manly scent. The scruff of his beard tickled Gob in a way that he knew he should not find arousing, yet he couldn't help it. The whole situation, Tony touching his arm and whispering, felt incredibly good and he was left missing the sensations once the other man finished his explanation.

 

He was able to mutter an _"Oh, cool"_ as to not look as if he had just been spacing out.

 

_"So anyway, what are you doing here? Did you come to see me?"_ He asked, punctuating his question with a wink.

 

_"Oh, I didn't know you'd be here,"_ Gob replied feeling a little guilty, _"the sign said there'd be a guy named Tony Wonder.'_

 

Mr. Wunderlich let out a laugh but, upon seeing the confused expression on the other man's face, he clarified, _"That's me. Tony Wonder is my stage name."_

 

The Bluth's face changed in realization and he tried to amend, _"Pfft, of course. I knew that."_

 

Mr. Wunderlich did not seem convinced but he didn't press it further.

 

_"What should I call you then?"_ Gob asked hoping it wasn't a dumb question.

 

_"Tony's fine. Everyone calls me that regardless of the magic thing."_

 

_"Cool. Wanna go back in and have a beer?"_ The taller man surprised himself by asking.

 

_"Yeah, but it should be just one. I've got an early class tomorrow."_

 

\--

 

_"Well, it's not doing it now, but I swear-"_ Gob said seriously, trying to convince Tony, who was sitting on his lap, both men trying to get the chair to creek.

 

_"Yeah, no, I believe you."_ Tony replied and stood up begrudgingly, to sit back on his own chair.

 

He knocked a few beer bottles in the process, and they both reached to pick one up, hands overlapping. In a surge of drunken bravery, Tony took his hand and placed them both on the table, caressing it. Gob let himself get lost in the feeling.

 

_"So, why did you quit the Hot Cops then?"_ Tony asked picking up the conversation they were having before Gob got annoyed at his chair.

 

_"Well, I didn't really need the money, my family has that covered."_ He explained and Tony nodded, _"Plus, my girlfriend doesn't like it much."_

 

_"Your what now?"_ Tony asked astonished, letting go of his hand. Gob regretted it immediately.

 

_"Yeah, uhm, her name is Marta, maybe you've seen her on TV?"_ He provided half-heartedly, _"but she's only on the Mexican channel, or is it Colombian?"_

 

_"Yeah, OK. Wow, look at the time,"_ Tony said looking at his locked screen, _"I really should get going."_

 

The Bluth fully deflated at that, _"Oh, OK. Let me pay for our bill and I'll walk out with you."_

 

The shorter man hurriedly reached into his wallet and dropped a few bills without even looking at them, _"Uhm, could you take care of it?"_ He asked already standing up and heading for the exit, _"I just really gotta get going."_

 

Gob looked disconcerted, _"Yeah, sure."_

 

Tony was almost out of the door by the time he replied, _"Thanks, bye!"_

  
The Bluth watched him get out and, standing up to pay, he said to himself, _"Well, that was rude."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update, next chapter will be better!

The next day, Gob couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Tony, so he decided to get some _afternoon delight_ at Marta's. He let himself in and overheard her talking on the phone; but, since she was speaking _Mexican_ , while the word _hermano_ rang a bell, he did not pay much attention. When she hung up, Gob _put his sexy on_ and took her to her bedroom.

 

She seemed reluctant at first but then she relented, telling him they only had half an hour because she needed to run some errands. Usually it was more than enough time for Gob but, for some reason, he was having trouble concentrating. He kept flashing back to Tony: the color of his eyes, the way his beard had tickled him, the warmth of his hand on Gob's. It was all a big contrast with the woman he had beneath, gorgeous yet no what he desired.

 

He tried to power through (after all, if he could have sex with Kitty, he should be able to do it with any woman), but he was simply unable. Excusing himself, he got dressed and he could have sworn he heard his girlfriend mutter, _"Well, that was a freebie"_ as he exited the room.

 

Gob headed back to the model home. Since Lindsay and Tobias had not returned from their vacation (unbeknownst to Gob, they had both left with other people, thinking the other was back to take care of Maeby) and everyone else was at school or at work, Gob laid down on the couch and set out to finish what he had started at Marta's.

 

More images of Tony appeared in his mind, except now, without his girlfriend in the way, they actually... helped. Touching himself to his memory at the Gothic Castle, Gob came moaning Tony's name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left!

_“Uncle Gob, what did you do?”_  Maeby asked as she arrived home from school that day and found him flickering his lighter distractedly.

 

 _“It was already broken when I got here!”_ He replied instinctively.

 

_“No, I mean to Mr. Wunderlich.”_

 

The response made Gob stiffen, _“What do you mean?”_

 

 _“He's been all mopey lately and he's forcing me to pay attention in class.”_ She said exasperated, _“I know you've been... hanging out with him. Now, I don't know what you've said but you need to make it right cause he's obviously in lo-”_ she caught herself when she saw Gob's panicked expression, _“he really likes you.”_

 

_“Yeah, I don't think that's such a great idea. Things are complicated, Maeby. One day you'll understand.”_

 

His niece was annoyed at that but refrained from saying she _did_ understand.

 

 _“Do you like him? Don't you wan't to be his..._ friend _?”_

 

 _“Yeah, well, I already have a friend, who's... an_ actor _. Plus, I've never been friends with a_ lit teacher _. ”_

 

 _"Uncle Gob, if you ask me, I'd say you've always liked lit teachers. And it's OK! I like both_ actors _and_ lit teachers _, too.”_

 

 _“Aren't you a little young to like teachers? You really should find someone your age,”_ Gob said concerned, _“I don't want you dating older men.”_

 

 _“Didn't_ you _date one of my classmates, Shannon?”_

 

_“Exactly.”_

 

 _“Point taken.”_ Maeby conceded, _“Anyway, you know that's not what we're talking about here, right?”_

 

_“Yeah.”_

 

_“So what are you going to do?”_

 

_“I'm gonna talk to Tony?”_

 

 _“That's right. Cause I can't stand him anymore. Someone writes_ one _good report for you and suddenly the guy has expectations.”_

 

_“Hey! Don't talk about my friend like that.”_

 

_“Bye, Uncle Gob. You're welcome.”_

 

\--

 

Gob went to Marta's to break up with her, but when the door was answered, it was not her who greeted him. The look of surprise in his brother's face matched his own.

 

_“Mikey! What are you doing here?”_

 

 _“Well, Gob,”_ his brother started nervously, _“the truth is... I need to tell you something. You see,”_

 

_“Yeah, cool, can this wait? I have to break up with Marta.”_

 

_“Wait, really?”_

 

_“Yeah, I guess she's just not the one I want.”_

 

Michael seemed to contemplate his options for a few seconds and then offered, _“How about I tell her for you, buddy?”_

 

Gob was taken aback by the offer, _“Really?”_ He asked suspiciously, _“Isn't it something I have to do for myself or whatever?”_

 

_“Well, make sure you do from now on but, I've got this one, OK?”_

 

_“Wow, Mikey thank you! I owe you one!”_

 

 _“No, you don't.”_ Michael said more to himself than to his _hermano_.

 

Gob could also have sworn he heard his brother say, _“Well, that was a freebie”_ on his way out.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!

Gob headed to the school in the hopes of finding the lit teacher. Upon inquiry, he was told the man had a play rehearsal soon, so he waited in the auditorium for him.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Tony was walking through the door to find the Bluth playing with the props on stage.

 

 _“Gob,”_ he said when he finally gathered the courage, _“I didn't expect to see you here."_

 

Gob was startled out of his mindless toying.

 

 _“Tony, I... I need to talk to you”_ he replied closing the distance between them.

 

 _“I know, I have to apologize,”_ said Tony shyly, _“it was wrong of me to run out on you, I'm sorry.”_

 

Before the taller man could tell him he was the one who was sorry, the teacher continued, _“It's just... I'm gay, I thought you knew that. And I guess I misread the situation. But as much as I want to remain friends with you, I just don't think I can. I just like you too much”_ he concluded, looking down.

 

 _“No, Tony, listen,”_ Gob pleaded, _“you didn't misread anything.”_ He said, tilting the shorter man's chin up to meet his gaze, _“I really like you, too. I was just too scared to admit it.”_

 

The other man looked cautiously optimistic, _“In what way? As a friend?”_

 

Gob chuckled remembering the conversation with his niece, _“No, Tony,”_ he explained, making a bouquet of flowers appear from thin air, _“like this. Like I want to hold your soft hands. But also have them touch every part of me. Do you want that, too?”_ he asked warely.

 

Tony smiled brightly and stood on his tiptoes to kiss the Bluth, _“Does that answer your question?”_ he replied when they broke apart.

 

Gob smirked, _“Hm, I'm not sure. Can you repeat that?”_

 

The teacher surged forward again, this time deepening the kiss until he heard a whistle. They both turned to see where it was coming from, feeling exposed.

 

_“Oh, sorry, don't mind me. I saw uncle Gob's car so I figured he'd be here, but I can see you're busy. I'll take the bus.”_

 

It was Mr. Wunderlich who replied, thoroughly embarrassed, _“No, just give us a minute. Your uncle will take you home.”_

 

Gob actually whimpered when he heard that. Maeby just nodded and headed out.

 

_“Listen, I have rehearsal in five and it won't be short. Those kids are completely useless. How about we have a real date later? Magic Castle?”_

 

Gob smiled and nodded, _“Yeah, ok. Eight?”_

 

 _“Eight”_ Tony agreed, reaching up to give Gob a kiss goodbye.

 

\--

 

_“You don't have to come in, Gobie. Or we can just sit and talk. I don't want you to feel pressured, I know you've never been with a man.”_

 

 _“Oh, I've fucked a ton of men”_ Gob replied nonchalantly.

 

 _“So, you lied to me?'_ ' Tony asked taken aback.

 

_“No, those don't count. It was always for money.”_

 

_“Okay... You'll have to tell me about that later. So, do you wanna come in?”_

 

 _“Yes, please.”_ Answered the Bluth with a shit-eating grin.

 

He felt himself relax and gave Gob a peck. They went inside and Tony headed towards the kitchen.

 

_“Would you like some wine?”_

 

_"I love wine”_

 

_“Red wine?”_

 

_“I love red wine!”_

 

_“Same!”_

 

The tension in the air was certainly defused and Tony led them to the couch.  After some sips of wine in companionable silence, he took the Bluth's hand. They both set their glasses on the table, and this time it was Gob who closed the distance and kissed him. Kissing turned into making out and, after a while, the shorter man was on his lap, both dry-humping like teenagers.

 

 _"Baby, how about we continue in my room? I'm close and I_ really _don't want to come in my pants."_

 

Gob chuckled and nodded. He followed Tony upstairs and removed his clothes while the teacher mirrored him. 

 

 _"Lube and condoms?"_ the taller man asked.

 

 _"Second drawer."_ Tony replied surprised, not expecting him to take the reins.

 

Gob retrieved both and gently pushed the other man on the bed. He started kissing him tenderly, stroking his cheek. He pulled back for a second and revealed a devilish grin, then proceeded to suck and nip at his neck forcefully, surely leaving a hickey, while reaching down to tease Tony's cock. The latter muttered an expletive, startled by the sudden contact, and closed his eyes, burying his hand in Gob's hair.

 

The Bluth wandered down his chest, lightly sucking at a nipple for a few seconds and kissing him all over until he reached his dick. He gave the underside one slow lick all the while maintaining eye contact and then took it all in his mouth, bobbing up and down with practiced movements, picking up speed while the other man clawed at his scalp.

 

Slowing down just slightly, he poured lube generously on his fingers and circled Tony's rim with it. 

 

_"Gob, remember what I said about being close? If you don't slow down, I'm gonna come."_

 

 _"Not yet"_ said the Bluth authoritatively, pulling back and flipping the magician on the bed. He poured some more lube on Tony's hole and his own fingers and slowly pushed one inside. 

 

 _"You like that?"_ Gob asked, voice gravelly.

 

_"Yes! Oh my God, more."_

 

 _"Ask and you shall receive"_ the taller man replied, inserting another finger and pushing in and out aggressively before adding one more for good measure.

 

_"Fuck, fuck, come on, I'm ready."_

 

 _"And what should I do about it?"_ the Bluth asked teasingly.

 

 _"Just put it in, Gob!"_ the teacher begged.

 

_"Put what where? I wanna hear you say it."_

 

_"Please, put your dick inside of me!"_

 

 _"Alright, if that's what you want."_ The taller man concluded, removing his fingers, putting on a condom and eventually, finally, penetrating Tony slowly and tentatively. After making sure the man was OK, he began thrusting in vigorously, pulling out languidly, drawing out the sensations. It did not take long for the teacher to come, with Gob lasting only a couple more thrusts.

 

He pulled out carefully, trying not to stimulate Tony's sensitive hole, tied the condom and threw it away. He collapsed next to the other man, who had gathered the strength to turn himself over on his back, and gave him a peck. 

 

_"Are you OK? Was that too rough?"_

 

_"Oh my God, that was amazing. I was not expecting that at all."_

 

_"Tony, you felt so good. I'm glad you enjoyed it, too."_

 

Tony kissed his cheek and settled down again. They stayed for a few moments in blissful silence before Gob began to get up. 

 

_"Gobie, where are you going?"_

 

_"Oh, I just thought... I don't want to impose."_

 

_"You aren't but, I mean, do you want to stay?"_

 

_"Yeah."_

 

_"Then I won't let you leave this bed. I really want to be with you, not just fuck. What about you?"_

 

_"Same."_

 

_"Same?"_

 

_"Same."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look it's my two moods: cocky top/insecure bedmate!  
> anyway, im a sucker for top gob ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ originally this chapter had no sex so... hooray, question mark?  
> can you tell i don't know how to end things?  
> also idk why but "ask and you shall receive" absolutely sounds to me like something gob would say in bed lol

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I tried to work the lap sitting in but do you have any idea how hard it is to build up to that? lol Mitch just cut to it and it still looked ridiculous.
> 
> Also, I love how when Gob says "I should be in this poof" Michael straight up assumes he wants to have sex with Gary, like, it's happened before. It was always before our eyes yet we were blind.


End file.
